Assassin's Apprentice - Rider Verse Part II
by Awatere11
Summary: The royal wedding draws near and the return of Gwen and her Parents is both unwelcome and unsettling as it appears all is not settled yet. Ianto's Assistant is also a cause for alarm as Jack sees her for the pretty little thing that she is, who is the real threat this time? This time I will explain what Riders are ... I hope you like it. Jack does. Smut and Violence ... of course
1. Chapter 1

1

Gwen stood defiantly holding her head high as her parents screamed for an audience with the king.

Ianto had been moving through the palace then heard a commotion and was now standing there in total shock as she pointed at him and declared him the instigator in her horrible experience.

Once again the arrival had been without fanfare or warning only this time she was entering without her co-conspirators on the inside.

Canting his head in the way a Fool might, he chose a slowly building smile.

The Lord Cooper stormed over and sneered into Ianto's face as he demanded he go fetch his master.

Ianto considered another smile, this one more predatory as he flicked his hand and several guards immediately took a knee to show respect.

"Unfortunately I must inform you that my King is busy right now" he purred softy, "If you would like to freshen up I will check his diary for the day and see if I can squeeze you in before …..Tea?"

Lord Cooper's mouth fell open as he laughed, throwing his head back as he spun to face his wife, "Did you hear that? The Fool will fit us in my Dear!"

The Lady Cooper saw what her husband did not as Ianto shifted to one foot in preparation to leave. The soft tunic slid and the pin of the King's Hand glinted on the collar.

"Come here Gerard" she hissed as Ianto now looked in her direction.

She did not see a Fool, or a King's Hand.

She had been raised under her own father's work table.

An only child and as such allowed to know the world of men and as she watched the lithe body move and the dark clothing beneath the tunic winked at her, she knew what was regarding her own Fool.

"Gerard!"

He walked over with his arms wide, "What?"

"Do not antagonize that man" she hissed.

"Why. He is the Fool!"

"No" she whispered as she watched him turn and wrath into the tapestries in order to reach his beloved quicker that mere mortals, "He is something else."

They were led to quarters and she sat on the edge of the bed while servants scuttled about, considering what she knew of this man.

"You!" she barked and the servant girl froze, taking a knee obediently.

"Tell me of the King's Hand" she demanded.

"Ianto. He has been the companion of the king since they were children. They are inseparable, betrothed and very much in love, milady" she said softly as her violet eyes held the lady's slippers fast in their gaze, "His Majesty was said to have offered to abdicate if the bonding of the two were not agreed to by the Elder Council. They are the real deal."

"Thank you, that is what I thought" she sighed, waving her off.

The girl bowed and moved to help the Lady Gwen unpack.

"Well?" Gerard sat and looked at her.

"We have to adjust our plans" she huffed, "We were wrong to believe Uncle with regard to the King's need for a Queen. The young man you were insulting appears to have filled that role."

"So what now!" he demanded, "By the Great Mountain, how much more gold must we sink into this folly?"

"Don't be so droll!" she sniffed, "It is not as if we are done. We have the other plan and it seems to have been the one we should have gone with in the first place."

"Ah." He sighed as he hated the thought of what must come.

He had argued for the first choice and knew she would blame him for years to come for its failure.

It was her bloody uncle though, not his for goodness sake.

He just hated the thought of the work involved with Plan B.

He looked over at Gwen who was still pouting as she bemoaned the state of her gowns from the travelling, telling himself that she was worth the blood he would have to wash from his hands.

Decision done, he rose and walked to the nearest wall, starting to run his hands over each inch of it, searching for a hidden door or peep holes.

He had worked hard to reach this place in society, his beloved wife as cut throat as he and there was no way he was going to let this little set back hinder them.

Gwen was to be Queen.

Come hell or high water.

Over however many dead bodies as necessary!


	2. Chapter 2

2

"I would like to apologize for the unfortunate actions of my daughter's Godfather" Lord Gerard said softly as he watched Ianto settle next to the King, a hand dropping in the king's lap.

"It was … unfortunate" Jack nodded softly as he gathered the hand and clutched it.

"He was quite driven and I'm afraid Gwyneth is easily led" Lady Mary rolled her eyes as Ianto silently watched her, then turned his gaze to her husband.

Gerard felt the gaze on him and looked up from his cup to find to stormy grey eyes holding him in a trancelike stare.

"I apologize for earlier" he said softly to The Hand, "Travel tires me and I am insufferable. My dear wife would tell you, I am like a different person when annoyed."

"Of that, I have no doubt" Ianto said cryptically as he bowed his head to show acceptance of the apology, then returned his gaze to Mary.

Gerard felt uneasy with the way he seemed to be studying her hands and he cleared his throat, joining the conversation and averting the man's eyes back to him.

Uncomfortable as it was, it was preferable to his attentions on Mary.

"I understand the good Prince Gray is in attendance?" he asked politely, "It must be good to have the whole family home still."

"Our wedding is still being compiled" Jack grinned as he raised their gripped hands and squeezed gently, having also noticed Ianto's open dislike, "My sister and brother are holding back their studies so they might still be here for our nuptials next month."

Ianto straightened his back as he smiled politely, the Hand's Pin now clearly displayed on his lapel and Mary cleared her throat.

"That is wonderful news" Gerard smiled as he reached out to take his wife's hand. "A true bonding is a rarity indeed, I was surprised and delighted when my lovely wife denied to notice me."

"You were not chosen?" Queen River asked.

"No Majesty" he smiled, "I was the brother of one who was to be a suitor, I travelled with him on the long journey to the masked ball to provide security. Her Ladyship here saw me unloading the bags and thought me a servant, asked me to fetch her horse."

Ianto smiled as he leaned back, allowing the man to talk of how she asked him to go with her on the ride, then learnt of her mistake and love began to blossom.

This man was more polished than he admitted, hiding his strength behind his long limbed bluster but Ianto was not fooled as he watched the visitors titter and saw who held the reins, who champed at the bit and most importantly, who was the danger.

"Would it be too rude to ask if the good Prince Gray could accompany us to the Tomb of the King?" Gerard asked, "We do not know our way around and would not presume to take your valuable time."

Ianto blinked.

"I see no reason for him not to avail himself" Queen River smiled as she turned to Jack, "Darling? I'll ask him."

Jack smiled and nodded at his mother as Ianto slowly blinked again.

Gerard calmly smiled back.

.

.

.

.

"Why were you so weird" Jack asked as he and Ianto spared.

"Pay attention Cariad, I could have slipped a blade in then!" Ianto scolded as he ignored the question.

"Ianto" Jack stopped moving and frowned at his intended, "Stop that!"

Ianto laughed softly as his Cariad showed that he had seen through the tactic and he straightened up to sigh and consider his words carefully.

After all, his beloved was a bit of a fool.

"I feel that they come with an agenda" he finally admitted, "There was a … hint of something. Like a change in the air."

"You think they mean harm?" Jack asked with surprise, "I thought they learned their lesson, besides, you are the Hand now."

"You know me" Ianto sighed as he stretched and signaled an end to his beloved's torture for the day.

"Unfortunately I do" Jack sighed as he started to make a list of guards he considered most loyal.

Time to close ranks.

He watched Ianto peel off his shirt with the intention of changing, the droplets of sweat too much a temptation and he surged forward, grabbing Ianto's wrists, still above his head, twisted in the shirt fabric.

"You think you can just get away with that do you?" he growled.

Ianto blinked, then raised an eyebrow, "Think you can take me?"

Jack did a leg sweep that had them tumbling and Ianto's soft laughter soothing as they rolled over and over again until he was on top, his nose rubbing Jack's as their crotches rubbed together as well.

"You were saying Sir?" he purred as Jack gasped and panted with desire.

"You bloody minx" Jack laughed as Ianto finally let his weight fall into him and their lips touched.

Jack rolled them so they were on their sides and hummed as his hand slid down the back of this beloved's trousers, the soft huff of amusement like music.

Ianto was never wrong.

Time to close ranks.


	3. Chapter 3

3

They settled for the meal and Ianto watched Gray pull the chair out for Lady Gwen, smiling politely as his mother watched.

The Lord and Lady Cooper settled primly in their chairs and smiled politely down the table, Gerard's eyes lingered on the King's Hand who was currently holding a small paring knife with the blade being gently stroked by his thumb, almost like he didn't know he was doing it.

Ianto's eyes rolled to him and seemed to see right into his very essence, leaving him cold as they moved on.

Cold eyes.

Gerard looked at Mary who was busy holding a conversation with Princess Rose, oblivious to her true audience as Ianto's breathing slowed and he intently listened to each word, each inflection, each vowel.

It was unnerving and he cleared his throat to ask the young King if the rumors were true of the increased attacks of the Wilderbeast as of late.

Jack smiled and gave a long description of the huge Kats and the damage they were wreaking on stock, the need for more control and then he turned and to Ianto's horror pointed at him and announced that he had been attacked by one.

Ianto smile wanly as Jack poked at his arm and described the vivid scar, then told Ianto to show them the claw.

"I forgot to put it back on after bathing my love" Ianto said warmly, "I believe it is in the chamber still. Perhaps another time?"

Jack nodded and hid a frown at the lie, then turned to change the attention to Ianto's horse and the scars he now wore on his large neck.

Ianto leaned back in his chair, feeling the weight of the claw over his heart and watched Gerard as he reached for his wife's hand.

It was done neatly.

Precisely, and as Grey lifted his goblet to his lips Ianto decided to speak.

"Gray, have you tried the wine from the provinces yet?" he asked, rising and gently plucking the goblet from Gray and handing over his own, "it is more fruity than I prefer, I know you like it lighter than I."

Gray hummed happily and took a sip, his eyes widening as he nodded his agreement and Ianto motioned for the bottle to be offered, "It was a wedding gift. Be silly not to share it with my brother to be."

Gray smiled happily at him, thanking him for the kindness.

Ianto pretended to sip from the goblet he had stolen so swiftly and he enjoyed the look of horror from the one who had been thwarted.

He was not going to make this easy, not by a long shot.

He finally signaled, handing over the goblet and declaring it too sweet.

Andy looked into his face for a moment, then bowed and removed it, heading for Rhys and they took the goblet to the room Ianto used, leaving it on the silver tray as instructed.

It had taken a little while to remember all the little hidden orders and tells but they were glad now for the game, knowing the hand signal had been 'poison' and 'too sweet' meant keep it.

They stood looking at each other with fear, their hopes that Ianto was being overly sensitive now dashed.

Rhys reached for Andy and drew him into a hug, kissing him gently as he told him to lighten up, Ianto was onto it.

Andy leaned into the warmth of his lover, agreeing.

Ianto hadn't set him wrong yet.

Rhys looked at the goblet one more time, then led his mate away.

.

.

.

.

Ianto knew it was poison but when he discovered the strain he became incensed, pacing as he raged and he didn't' notice Jack entering to watch.

Jack looked at Ianto's scribbling and frowned, lifting up the parchment, then seeing the one beneath it with his father's name.

Ianto spun in time to see Jack holding one in each hand and he sighed.

"I was trying to work out how to tell you, the best way to word it" he said softly, "I am sorry Cariad."

"My father was poisoned" Jack whispered. "How long have you known this?"

"Momentarily longer than your mother" Ianto assured him, stepping closer, "Your father was poisoned and it was difficult to recognize as such. It was fortuitous that the riding flask had been lost, found by a loyal guard and returned to River. If not, I might have never …"

"Fortuitous?" Jack spluttered angrily. "Really?"

"Why are you angry with me?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"My father. My beloved father was assassinated and you talk about fortuitous and luck and bloody … how dare you call my mother by her private name."

Ianto blinked and stepped back with surprise.

"Jack, it is she who asked me to address her so. She asked me to call her Mother and I explained why I could not, so she asked that I refer to her as River."

"Well, I did not allow it!" Jack snarled, "This poison, it was in tonight's goblet was it? This is why you did that ridiculous wine thing with Gray?"

"Yes" Ianto was simmering now, his voice low and as deadly as he glared, "Would you have preferred your bother poisoned as well? Or I suspect, given these levels just rendered unwell so an antidote might be offered by a caring Lady Gwen who nurses him back to health? Cementing her place at his side as his intended?"

Jack lowered the parchments and looked at his beloved, seeing the anger there.

"Excuse me Sir" Ianto said with a huff, "I have chores to attend to. I am the Hand after all, seems I have guards to address."

Ianto left without waiting for Jack's dismissal and Jack looked back at the parchments and the matching notes.

He decided to attend the guard briefing as well.

Might be the only way he learned what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto spoke softly as he gave instructions to the evening shift and they left with a look of doom, leaving Ianto to stare at the old tapestry hanging on the wall of the Hand's Chambers.

He turned to face Jack, then motioned a passing maid to enter.

"This tapestry, I want it swapped out for something else. Nature, animals. Anything" he demanded and the girl gaped, then bowed.

"That's a royal tapestry" Jack said with surprise, "It carries my crown."

"I do not need to look at it all the time to know what you carry your majesty" Ianto said politely, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ianto, I … how did you know the goblet of wine was tainted?" Jack asked, going for the most pressing thing he could think of as he avoided the chasm he had created between them with his foolish words.

"The would-be assassin put it there" Ianto said angrily, swinging to grab at the tapestry and dragging it from the wall, revealing another beneath.

"Wow" Jack whispered, "a Wildercat."

A large black cat lay in repose, the ivy vines as a border and it looked ancient, perhaps as old as the castle and Ianto reached out to feel the old threads with awe.

Two guards returned with the girl and they silently removed the discarded one, a hesitation as Ianto dismissed them, declaring this one adequate. Her violet eyes roamed between the men and the tapestry, then rested on Ianto with a silent question.

He flicked a finger and she bowed politely, retreating.

"But its old" Jack snorted, "I would not wish to look at that!"

"These are my chambers, my king" Ianto said in a deep voice of warning, "I will choose the world I must live in."

Jack winced at the wording, reaching for Ianto but he moved away, stilted angry movements that betrayed his hurt.

"I've ruffled your fur the wrong way" Jack huffed, "Come on, I do not want us to quarrel."

"I did not kill your father, nor did I orchestrate the bind we are now in" Ianto whispered, "There was another assassin in these walls, one not of my training. Clever, stealthy yet ignorant of my training."

"So, trained by another?" Jack asked with surprise. "You have different methods?"

"Yes, different realms train for different things, a good assassin knows more than one method." Ianto agreed, moving around as he stated to open windows and fold back bedding to air the room, "A great assassin knows them all."

"Then, you know them all, right?" Jack smiled, letting it linger and then fade as Ianto opened the closet and started to remove clothing.

He pulled the cord for his servant, pointing to the clothes and ordering them removed as she once again bowed, her strikingly violet eyes seeming to dance with silent mirth at Jack's discomfort.

He kept the assassin robes, wanting to go through hidden pockets later when he had gloves but for now he had the room he needed as he instructed her to fetch his robes to hang here.

"Why?" Jack asked in a small voice.

"I am the King's Hand" Ianto said flatly, "This is my box."

"Stop it" Jack snapped.

"Yes sir" Ianto turned and stopped, seeing the Queen in the doorway, so he bowed politely.

"Ianto?" she stepped into the room, "They were carrying a royal tapestry past and … oh. My. That is ancient."

"I'm keeping it" Ianto said, "If you don't mind your grace. I would like to look upon something that reminds me to hang in there, in the shadows behind the glitz and pageantry of office."

"Is everything OK?" she asked, "And I thought we agreed you would call me River."

"It was deemed inappropriate Majesty" Ianto said politely, turning as his servant girl appeared from nowhere and slid something into his hand. He checked it and grunted softly.

"I will need a bath drawn, once I've gone through these robes I will have to wash thoroughly" he informed her.

"Yes master" she bobbed.

"Thank you Violet" he turned from her and her long dark hair swished over her face as she bowed her head and slid back out.

"That is the first time I have heard her speak in all the years she has lived in these walls" Queen River said with surprise.

"She is shy" Ianto said shortly, then sighed, "Sorry my Queen, I have a long night ahead of me and it grows no shorter with this conversation."

"No. Tell me" she stepped within the space of the two men, her face now grave.

"The assassin is dead. He died the death of a traitor." Ianto began, "Not before taking your husband with him."

She nodded to show that she understood, impatient for what was troubling him to be aired.

"Assassins have one other secret, another back-up in case they are discovered. This is to be the fall guy, if you will. The one to fall on the sword if discovered, in order to protect the assassin. The one who is not only capable of carrying out plans set by the assassin but also of hiding in plain sight to do so. Your Hand had such a familiar. Trained at his hand to do his bidding and was the one also pulling strings."

"His daughter" she whispered.

"Keep up mother" Jack sat on the bed angrily, "She is dead, remember? Tell us. What else?"

Ianto glared at him for his rudeness, and then turned back to the queen, "The assassin's apprentice also learns the craft in order to continue a plan if the master is detained. SO, in this case it continues. The plan to put Gray on the throne with Gwen at his side is still in place, just an apprentice now fumbles with the plan of the assassin who thought he would see it through to the end."

"So, it is someone close to Gwen?" the Queen surmised.

"Yes, you are right" Ianto sighed.

"Really? What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Gwen is the daughter of the apprentice. The plan is still in play" Ianto growled, "And it is going to get nasty."

"The Lord Cooper?" she whispered with horror but Jack spoke overtop with a loud bark

"Wait a minute" Jack stood and faced Ianto with a frown, "All assassins have an apprentice?"

"Yes" Ianto said softly.

"And you?"

"To reveal a familiar is to offer your throat for the sword" he snarled.

Violet chose that movement to enter and bow, "Master. Your bath awaits, pending your …."

She looked at the royals and then at Ianto who was shaking with rage and he snarled at her. She quickly fled the room and Ianto took another breath.

"Please, let me continue my work" he pleaded, "It grows late."

Jack left with his mother, knowing there was more to tell and smarting over the fact Ianto was not about to.

Did he not trust him?

Also, the realization sank in that he would be sleeping alone this night.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto slid on the gloves Violet had provided and checked the robes carefully, feeling seams and holding them up to the light as he searched for hidden pockets and discarded trinkets.

The small silver tray she held was soon filled with things, some nonsense and some deadly.

She inspected them all with one clawed finger.

"They smell" she hissed.

"Yes. Nasty, my lovely. I agree" Ianto muttered, dumping another robe into the basket. "I want these burnt, away from the keep and with you well back in case I missed anything combustible."

"Yes master" she said automatically.

"Good girl" he replied softly.

"You understand what is happening?" he enquired.

"Yes master."

"Good girl" he repeated, "Yes. Good."

He turned to find Jack standing in the doorway, forlornly clutching his pillow.

"Come on then, just don't expect me to be cuddly" Ianto muttered, pulling a hat box apart in case there was a hidden floor to it.

Violet watched Jack silently, her nose wrinkling.

"Stop it" Ianto muttered and her nose smoothed again as she let her hair cover her face.

Jack settled in the bed and opened his book, covertly watching over the edge of it as Ianto worked and Violet assisted.

"Yan?"

Ianto huffed, feeling a pair of black trousers cut in the way of the assassin.

"Is this where I say sorry?"

Ianto turned to answer when a noise made him hesitate and he turned towards the bedroom doorway a moment before there was a polite knock.

Ianto opened it to find Lord Cooper and he stepped back to allow him entry, also to keep his distance.

The sight of Jack in the bed made the man pale considerably.

"I know why you are here" Ianto folded his arms "Tell her I am not backing down and she is in violation of the creed. If she persists in challenging me and my king's realm I will put her down as I put her father down."

Lord Cooper balked, then looked at Jack again.

"He knows I am an assassin you fool, for I am his!" Ianto snarled, his eyes flashing with rage, "Go tell your mistress to stop with the bloody games."

He fluffed with rage and stormed from the room as Ianto turned to the tapestry, "He's gone."

Violet appeared and snarled in the direction of the retreating Lord Cooper.

"I agree" Ianto said softly, "Follow."

She bowed and stepped behind the tapestry again, Jack gaping as it went flush with the wall.

"A hidden door" Ianto explained without turning to see Jack's face, "She travels in the walls, as I do."

"Shit" Jack huffed, with glee, "She is the apprentice, right? Shit. It all makes sense."

"Yes" Ianto grumbled.

"Wow, is that weird? A female?" Jack asked and Ianto frowned as he turned to face him.

"No, the assassin's apprentice is always opposite in sex" he explained, "Of course my familiar is female."

Now Jack leaned back and consider the words, finding something niggling about them.

"But the Hand was male."

"Yes"

"So his apprentice is female? His daughter, right?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded.

"Then who is doing this!" Jack demanded as Ianto groaned.

"His daughter, you fool" Ianto growled, "He had more than one. Think Cariad. For goodness sake!"

Jack stared at Ianto then his jaw dropped as he finally got it, the thing Ianto could not say as it is forbidden was finally spoken by his own mind.

"It's not Gerard." Jack whispered with horror. "It's Mary Cooper."

"Yes" Ianto threw his hands up with anger.

Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto was cuddly after all, letting Jack wrap himself around him as always and Jack slept like a log.

Next morning Jack was fair bouncing with excitement, the prospect of the ride in the offering and he was delighted when Ianto dressed in his favorite riding outfit. _Jack's that is._

The trousers were so tight that when Ianto bent to pull on his boots that pert arse seemed to resemble a love heart, just perfect for Jack to slide his hands over.

"Naughty" Ianto said softly, as he straightened, turned and adjusted Jack's tunic for him and Jack took the chance to kiss Ianto's throat, the claw visible down the front of his riding tunic.

"Why did you lie about this?" Jack asked as he pulled it loose and held it in his hand, feeling the sharp tip, "Does this never prick you?"

"It doesn't catch you when we are otherwise naked Cariad, nor me" Ianto replied, leaning in for a lingering kiss that promised more later on if he was a good boy.

Jack grinned as he watched his love turn and scoop a hat from the edge of the mirror and fold it into his pocket.

"Come on then" Ianto said pleasantly, "Let's get this show on the road."

Jack followed obediently, loving his bossy mate, knowing Ianto kept this side well hidden for a reason but it was a shame that the outside world didn't see the animated face and hear the open cheeky nature as the Hand controlled the King.

It wasn't until they were in the courtyard that Jack realized he had skirted the question about the claw.

Damn, but he was quick.

Ianto went to mount his horse and hesitated, stepping back to look into its eyes with a soft frown.

Jack bowed politely to Lady Gwen and smiled at his brother who was gushing happily as he helped her onto her small horse.

Rhys approached Ianto and they had a soft conversation, Jack surprised to see Ianto's shoulders slump and then look away as Rhys led the horse away.

"My horse is lame" Ianto said and Jack saw the blatant lie in his eyes, "Go on without me my love. I have some work to do."

"Oh" Jack pouted, "really?"

Lord Cooper appeared, wincing at the bright day and he motioned for his mount.

"Where is Mama?" Gwen leaned over her pommel, looking at her father with confusion.

"One of her heads, she will not be with us today darling" he smiled softly and Jack watched Ianto hesitate in the doorway of the keep, swinging to stare at the man for a while.

Ianto then motioned Rhys who went into the stables, returning with another horse, not Ianto's usual mount.

"I'll take Wildfire out" Ianto said, motioning at the sire of his horse, the King's stallion.

"Really?" Gray asked, "He let none but father ride him, he is uncontrollable."

"Actually, you highness, Ianto often rode him when you father was too busy to exercise him" Rhys said politely, "He has a way with animals."

Ianto did not reply, simply swung into the huge royal saddle and adjusted it to suit, hating the majesty of it all.

He looked like he was born to sit on this horse.

Wildfire raised his head and seemed to stare Gray down, then slowly turned and Gray gaped as Ianto was not holding the reins, they lay against the horse's neck and Ianto was controlling the horse with leg commands alone.

For the largest horse in the stable, he walked with a gentle grace and Ianto sat proud and straight, even looking down slightly on his king.

"Cariad?" he said softly, leaning in for a kiss, "My beloved horse had been poisoned. Be careful, this is not a good day for a ride."

"Will he be OK?" Jack asked with horror.

"Hopefully, I told Rhys what to do, I hope I detected it in time." Ianto shrugged, "either he will survive or we return to a dead horse."

Jack sighed, "I hate this."

"Not much longer my love, we are forcing a thorn into her paw" Ianto assured him, his hand stroking his face before the horse moved off and Jack giggled at his use of words.

The day was wonderful and as the horses walked confidently along the riverside, Gray and Gwen kept up a conversation about the wildlife, Gwen interested in the birds of their region.

"There is an area on the roof of the keep where Ianto feeds them" Gray said, "They come and perch on him, begging for the seeds as he sets them out."

Ianto canted his head as he didn't know he had been seen doing this, the only safe spot to feed them and he blinked, then frowned as he wondered who else Gray had told of this.

If Gwen told her mother of this daily treat it would no longer be safe to continue. He looked at her hard and knew deep down, the mother would know by the day's end.

He might need a new spot.

Once a cat has a bird's nest to plunder, it will keep going back.

Ianto did love the birdcall in the morning outside his window, would be a shame to have to give that up.

The things one must do to have small pleasures.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto's stallion was the first to hesitate at the edge of the riverbank, turning its massive head back towards the trees and Ianto resisted the urge to check the tree line as he urged Wildfire forward.

The horse felt Ianto's trepidation as well as his power and he stepped warily, keeping one ear back to listen to their pursuer.

Ianto knew it was getting closer and he finally picked up the reins for the first time, taking the horse and pushing him through the water, downstream.

"Ianto?" Jack asked as his horse went to follow automatically.

"There is a wonderful picnic spot down here that is quicker to reach this way" Ianto called back excitedly.

Everyone pushed forward as the shallow water sloshed around their boots, squealing and laughing as Ianto seemed to judge, then push Wildfire up the far bank and into a clearing.

"We can let the horses graze here too" Ianto said as he slid gracefully from the horse, landing on his feet like a cat.

They laid out the picnic and Ianto rose, "Just going to wash my hands, anyone want me to fetch some water back _or_ are your flasks still good?"

He walked casually to the water's edge and crouched, looking intently across the water and long grass on the far bank, noting the large clearing on that side as well.

The tree line was a good distance, almost the length of the keep away and he was satisfied that they were safe. Jack was watching this, feeling Ianto's unease and he tried not to frown as he watched Ianto nervously brush his finger along the back of his neck, the soft curls resting there bouncing back from his fingers.

It was his tell.

Something was worrying him.

Jack reached into his pocket and felt his gloves, always with him now and he considered pulling them on, then settled as Ianto started walking back slowly.

"It's a shame Lady Mary is unwell" Ianto said as he folded neatly beside Jack, "The fresh air is so invigorating."

"Yes" Gwen gushed happily, "I am enjoying it immensely, thank you so much."

Ianto wondered how much under her mother's thumb she was, then reached up to place a hand over his tunic, the claw beneath it a reminder for the need for vigilance.

They ate as Gwen told them about a home she remembered as a child and the terrible day it burnt down, Ianto nodded in the right places as his eyes scanned relentlessly and Jack was now becoming unnerved by it.

Finally they packed up and Ianto suggested Grey lead the way back so he might show Gwen the waterfall they had missed going over field instead, the hint to use the river to get home another surprise to Jack.

Now he was vigilant too, trying to see whatever was making Ianto stand up in the stirrups to scan, unseen by those ahead of them but the guard who had come with them was also scanning, taking his master's mood to heart.

The noise came from their left in the trees and Ianto looked over at Jack, startled as he realized they had been flanked and Jack was still open, he cursed as he encouraged Wildfire forward.

Jack saw the horse change direction, Ianto's eye settling behind him and he automatically turned to see what Ianto was looking at as he seemed to be pulling the hat from his pocket, a pouch now in his hand as the hat fell to the ground.

The WilderKat was moving fast, a large galloping gait as it thundered towards them and Ianto roared as he leaned forward in his saddle with his mouth wide in anger, urging Wildfire to move faster as he moved between the King and the Kat.

Wildfire was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring as he rose to greet the attack and he screamed his challenge.

The sound of the stallion screaming made Gray turn and he watched the huge Kat bearing down on his brother with horror, turning his own horse as he yelled.

Gwen reached for his reins, trying to keep him with her, "Don't leave me, I'm scared."

Gray looked at her and shook his head, "My place is next to my king, don't you get that?"

He pulled his horse clear and started to gallop towards them, watching as Ianto raised his hand and starting to yell something at the Kat, making the Kat slide in the soft soil as it twisted in an effort to avoid him.

Then Ianto was airborne. Leaping from the horse as he threw something he had been clasping, the Kat's scream of pain, coupled with its body writhing and twisting as it tried to escape was horrible and it finally managed to get its feet under it and it headed for the trees.

Another scream had everyone turning to watch a second Kat break from the far tree line and it slammed into the retreating Kat, both beasts tumbling as they fought and Ianto swung back into the saddle as he urged them to flee towards the keep.

As they retreated, Ianto looked back over his shoulder and saw a flash of black shadow in the trees as a Kat kept pace with them and as they reached the open gates it seemed to disappear like smoke.

Ianto pushed them into the keep and flew from his horse, pulling Jack from his and holding him tightly as their combined hearts beat each other in a frantic tattoo.

Jack drew back and searched his face for any sign of fear, seeing only relief and kissed him, pulling him close again.

Gwen was hysterically trying to get down off her horse as Gray ignored her, running for the two men and throwing his arms around them both.

Lord Gerard was off his mount and running for the steps as her Majesty stood with the guard watching, heading into the keep and Ianto stepped away from the brothers and looked after him with a frown, "Excuse me."

He entered the castle and was met by Violet, wide eyed and out of breath as she ran to him and he pulled her into a clutch, whispering before releasing her and she nodded, quickly turning so her skirts swirled and running off again.

Jack and Gray entered, following Gwen who was running for her chambers with tears running down her cheeks.

"I fear my lack of concern has shown her my hand" Gray sighed. "I do not wish for a union with her, she is too needy."

"No, it is the fear she exhibits that shows her own hand" Ianto replied softly, turning to face Gray.

"For her fear was not for us, but for the Kat"

"What?"

"We best go and see" Ianto said sadly, knowing it was about to get ugly.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The blood was smeared over the floor tiles as if a mop had swirled it there and Ianto sighed sadly, pushing the doors open to find Gwen and her father trying to save the Lady Mary.

Gerard was holding her as he held a vicious bite to her shoulder and Gwen was shrieking as she pulled at her face with shock.

"Oh my god!" Gray cried, "Fetch a healer, now! Oh no!"

Ianto stepped back and looked at her dispassionately his nose wrinkling as she writhed on the floor and moaned with pain.

The Queen fell to her knees, her riding robes immediately ruined and she looked back at her son's Hand with confusion.

"She will be fine" he said hollowly, "The other Kat is still juvenile and did not have poison tipped claws like the one that slashed me."

Lady Mary looked up at him with open contempt and to the shock of some present she leaned forward and spat at him.

"You are fortunate that your claws did not penetrate my little girl's skin or I would have flayed you alive by now" Ianto said calmly, "I suggest you be still unless you want to taste my anger."

Something in his eyes stilled her and she shrank back, mewling softly as his lip curled back to display his teeth.

"OK, any chance someone can tell me what is going on here?" Gray asked with a flap of his hands.

"Meet the Assassin's apprentice" Ianto said with distain, "She is clearly not competent in the craft, she is an embarrassment to the creed."

"I could have taken you" she screamed, even as her husband tried desperately to hold her back, "I should have killed you with that attack in the wilds!"

"You clearly had not accounted for the night" Ianto said softly, as he loomed over her, "The moon goddess saw you. She was full and your poison was muted. As my horse survived, so did I."

Ianto pulled the claw free and dangled it over her, "Shame you must wear those gloves to hide your pretty hands, but better than having to explain the lost finger."

The room was still, everyone transfixed as Ianto sniffed, "Stupid girl. You Master was a fool."

She screamed as she rose to attack, Violet acting quickly to leap in front of her master and her screams of rage filled the room as she transformed into a WilderKat, challenging the one now crouching on the floor, the bitten shoulder now a gaping wound.

Ianto flicked the blade, hitting her in the throat and she squealed a high pitched note of pain as she tried to kick the blade out with a back leg, Violent going low to lunge.

"Leave her!" Ianto commanded and his Kat swinging her head to look at him, Jack seeing the bright purple eyes drinking him in.

Then Violet stepped back, transforming to human form and the black fur swirled back into her black servant's robes again.

"Let her bleed" Ianto snarled then addressed Lady Mary, "You disappointment."

He then motioned the guards who surrounded the family and he looked into Gerard's eyes.

"Please, my daughter is an innocent in all this" he begged, his hands shaking.

"Were it not for her showing her hand by racing in here, I might have believed that." Ianto smiled wanly, "Also, had I not been close enough to smell her. Ever."

"Gerard" Mary said softly, "it is done. He has us."

"You bring shame on your house" Ianto said as he spun on his heel to leave.

"What do we do?" Queen River asker her son and Jack silently looked at Ianto.

"As your Hand I advise we lock them in their quarters for now, pending an investigation to see what can be done with them." Ianto said with a bow of his head and Jack frowned, finding Ianto far too calm.

"He is right, they are of high blood. We cannot simply kill them, there would be those who notice in the other houses." Queen River said to her son.

"Done" Jack barked and Gray motioned the guards.

Ianto walked to the War Room where he waited for the family to enter, then he closed the doors and motioned for the guards to step out.

"OK" Ianto turned to face them. "I'm sure you have all worked out that the big Kat who attacked us out there was Lady Mary. She is also the Kat that attacked me in the wilderness while I was … on sabbatical."

Jack winced at the pause and stepped towards him, "But .. Violet is one too?"

"All Assassins' apprentices are" Ianto said softly, "As you were born to wear the crown, I was born to stand at your back, your black cloak of security."

"So. All assassins' apprentices are opposite sex, my Mistress trained me well, better than Lady Mary's Master trained her" Ianto said with a huff, "My Mistress was a Wolf."

"A wolf?"

"Wildebeast … they …." Ianto sighed and addressed the room, "Have you heard the term 'riders' before?"

"Yes, the ancient term for weres" the Queen nodded.

"A Rider is an ancient race, so called for the one creature 'riding' the other. A dual relationship. One dominant the other 'riding' on the shoulder of its host. A Wildebeast can be either a wild animal or have a 'rider' with it."

"How do you know the difference?" River asked.

"We can take human form, allowing the rider control." Violet said behind them, making them jump, "The Kat is my true form. The human is my 'rider' side."

"Which do you prefer?" Gray asked softly, looking at the girl who let her hair lay back and her pretty face some light.

"It matters not my Lord" she said with a soft smile, "Both are natural to me."

Jack frowned as he listened, turning to Ianto as he asked the question Ianto had hoped he might not, "So … are all apprentices Wildebeast?"

And then, to his shame she answered.

"Of course we are."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto stepped towards Jack, noting the way he had started to breathe shallowly, showing his alarm.

"Jack?"

Ianto reached out to take his hand and Jack unfortunately chose that moment to step away, wanting to go to his mother for comfort and Ianto was let with his hand hanging in the air for a moment, before it dropped to his side.

Ianto stood staring at the space Jack had previously occupied and he swallowed, then nodded.

"Very well" he whispered, stepping away and now drawing that hand up to rub his face.

Jack turned to ask Ianto to repeat what he had said as he hadn't heard properly and was in time to see the tapestry moving back to kiss the wall.

"No!" he shouted, rushing to draw it back and finding a flush wall.

"What the hell just happened?" Gray asked as he looked around then swore as Violet had disappeared as well.

"Wow" River said with admiration, "That was smoothly done."

Jack raced for the Hand's Room hoping Ianto would head there but he found it empty, cursing as he spun and raced to another room.

He slumped into a chair as he went over what had happened and his reactions.

It all started to make sense.

No wonder Ianto did that purring groan when he … well.

.

.

.

Ianto huddled in the assassin's nest, trying to control his emotions as he rocked back and forth.

Violet wanted to help but didn't know how, seeing her master in pain was overwhelming for her and she crouched nervously in a corner.

Ianto finally broke, sobbing softly into his arms as they folded over his knees.

"Master" she whispered, scuttling closer as she reached for him.

"Go" he choked out, "You have a job to finish."

She nodded and moved away, stopping to look back at her broken master one more time before disappearing into the walls.

The Assassin's Nest was a room in the centre of the castle. Build into the walls, allowing the assassin free reign of the entire place with internal staircases and such.

Violet now used her knowledge to reach the chambers of the Coopers, unlocking the hidden door and slipping into the room.

They were waiting for her, Lady Mary having lost too much blood and she lay dying as Violet stalked towards her.

"Master said you are now stand trial" she hissed at the fallen woman and then she flicked a pouch at her, "This will bind you for some time."

Lord Gerard caught it and sniffed, then quickly pulling out the powers with his fingers and jamming them into the bites as the wife cried out with pain.

Gwen watched with dispassion, moving back as her mother wailed and writhed.

"It is not supposed to hurt" Violet said, taking a step closer and by the time she realized Gwen had slipped past her showing her own training, it was too late to stop her.

Violet roared with rage and slammed the door shut, relocking it and pursuing the woman she now hated with a vengeance.

.

.

.

.

Ianto had stopped weeping and was now lying in a ball as he went over and over the rejection he had perceived from Jack's shocked step towards the Queen.

He was in a world of hurt in what he thought was a place of safety.

He was not expecting Gwen.

Luckily, she was not expecting him either.

Though … unlucky for her I suppose.

Ianto looked up as she slammed into his personal space and he lost his shit.

Like totally lost it.

Her scream of surprise becoming one of horror as he rose and transformed, his brilliant blue eyes shining in the half light as he sprang at her and his claws slashed.

He roared, growing to equal her mother, then to her complete disbelief he eclipsed her, almost filling the entire space with his bulk as he slashed again.

He caught her across her chest and she squealed, kicking out her hind legs as her claws clashed against his, snapping several of hers off as his stronger more powerful ones overruled her.

He was angry, beyond upset and this invasion was the last straw.

Back in their chambers, the Coopers could only weep as their daughter screamed loud and long, echoing though the castle.

Ianto snapped his jaws, stepping forward and bending down to take her head on his mouth, then he viciously tore her head from her shoulders, spitting it at Violet who caught it with wide eyes.

Ianto raged until the body was unrecognizable and then fell back into his slumped despair.

Violet pulled the body way.

She had a lot of cleaning to do.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Jack looked at the remains of the girl and the grieving parents, but all he felt was anger.

"So, you are telling me that she went through my Hand's private access tunnels into his hidden nest and he attacked her" he snarled, "She invaded his own personal space. And he defended his Art?"

"LOOK AT HER!" Gerard screamed, shaking and he pointed at his daughter's corpse as Mary rocked and cradled the severed head.

Jack turned and left, unable to stomach the mess and he wondered at the small twist of pleasure in his gut.

Or was it pride?

He hoped and had faith, sitting in Ianto's room and he was rewarded when Violet materialized from the shadows to stand before him with a look of question on her face.

"I miss him" he whimpered, not ashamed to let her see his tears and she nodded, stepping back into the shadows once more.

He waited.

Ianto had arrived and Jack felt the air change, looking up with surprise to find his beloved in the room with him.

"Hey" he rose and wanted so badly to approach, but he held back, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously.

"Hey" Ianto returned.

"I … I love you" Jack said simply, not knowing what else to say and he was relieved when Ianto chose to sit on the end of the bed and regard him with those huge grey/blue eyes he loved so much.

"I was afraid" Jack admitted, "I wanted my mother's touch, her reassurance. Not because of what …ah … who you are. But because of who I am."

Ianto 's frown became quizzical and Jack cleared his throat as he tried to explain, "I am the King. You are my Hand. My assassin and gods willing, my husband."

Ianto continued to regard him silently.

"I knew one day I would take the throne, this is what we would become but in my head it was different. I saw a wondrous coronation with my elderly parents happy to go into their twilight years as I sat on my throne, you on one similar beside me. Children running around, laughter and fucking butterflies for the love of all things! Butterflies!" Jack spluttered building steam, "I saw peace, prosperity and wealth for my people, us walking amongst them. Revered and loved we would have songs written about us."

"That might come to pass at least" Ianto growled as he looked away for a moment and Jack knew he was choosing his words.

"I saw you on the throne, me behind it. Hidden and watching, your children running between you and your queen" Ianto struggled now, "Jack, I am what I am. I was born this way. We are ancient, powerful, deadly and so very … very … alone."

"I see that" Jack smiled, "You sidestepped me for so long. It was not fear of me was it. Or fear if us. It was fear of this moment. This day when you must let the robes fall and I see you."

"And I find you left still wanting" Ianto agreed, shifting to the edge of the bed, "If I have a daughter, chances are she will also have a Rider. This is why I never thought to marry. To breed. Only the royal bloodline matches ours, harmoniously. One of us may become seeded. Our daughter would be a changeling."

"Ianto, I see you. I have always seen you. You are my beloved. What you are, were, shall be? All pointless if we do not have now. This moment. I love you. Please, I need you in my life" Jack whispered.

"I saw you in the dirt that day, Rhys looming over you and I did not know you were my Prince" Ianto smiled wanly, "I saw another imp and I cursed the Gods for their humor."

"Why?"

"Because in that moment I loved you, you bloody fool!" Ianto spat, "I was bred and trained to protect my future King and I looked at you and fell head over heels. I thought, 'another nobody, why must you be something to me?' I despaired, as with whip blows fell, I loved you more than the pain!"

"If I could, I would have taken each blow to have saved you" Jack smiled, "For I loved you in that moment too. I knew I was to marry and breed for the bloodline, but in that moment, I saw my beloved and I had to save you too."

"The bloodlines are …. So infuriating." Ianto sighed, "Our power combined is strong, our children would be fierce wee beasties."

"It has been centuries since my bloodline was strong enough" Jack sighed, then frowned as he rose to ask something, his mother choosing that moment to enter.

"There you both are" she huffed, "You will be late to supper."

"It is our kind that can carry within the men" Ianto guessed and spoke freely, "The assassins and the royalty have interbred intermittently through time. This is to quicken both bloodlines and ensures the bond between us. You are part of us."

"So, Riders have worn crowns?" Queen River asked and Ianto nodded.

"Well, there you go" she smiled, "how could there be shame in your bonding?"

"The shame is in what I lack" Ianto told her, "I will always be an assassin. It is done, my training complete and I am a dangerous animal. Even once we are wed, I cannot wear a crown. And as for a throne, that would be …"

"A wonderful idea!" the Queen gushed, "Of course we must get you one. Why did we not do so already!"

Ianto sighed, and bowed politely as Jack finally managed to hook a hand and draw it to his lips in apology.

"I hurt you" Jack said softly, "The one thing I vowed never to do."

"You are only human" Ianto deadpanned and it took several beats before Jack reacted snorting with mirth.

"Things will change, whether you mean to or not you will treat me differently" Ianto pouted, allowing a gentle hug and he looked over Jack's shoulder at the queen who was deep in thought.

"So Gwen was one? No, how?" she frowned. "If it is opposite sex?"

"Gwen was not her first child." Ianto drew back to explain, "The first born child would have been a boy and I assume Lady Mary never birthed a live child or he died in infancy." Ianto sighed. "I do not know if all she did was for Gwen or that poor lost soul's memory. She is troubled."

"Do you pity her?" Jack asked as Rhys entered and waited silently.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ianto mate, I'm sorry. Blackie didn't make it" Rhys said sadly, "He fought like a champion but the poison was too strong."

"Pity?" Ianto asked his mate.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"No. But you should." Ianto snarled as he moved towards the door, shaking with rage.

"I'm going to have to punish them now."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto flew through the castle, his anger blowing back the tapestries and more than one guard was pushed off their feet from the blow of the raging power.

The doors blew open and he was there, filling the room as he advanced and although she knew he was coming, no way she couldn't have felt the impending doom, she tried valiantly to defend her husband, his transformation showing him to be deformed and crippled as she huddled in front of him.

Ianto almost showed mercy, he hesitated for a moment, then the thought of his loyal horse spurred him on and he attacked, the image of the fallen king the final nail in their coffin as a voice whispered in the air that they had killed the good king too.

He swiped a massive paw, taking half her face off and her shrill cry waivered out as she started to convulse, his jaws finding the pathetic male and he didn't struggle, as if relieved it was all finally over.

Ianto's anger thrummed like a drug and he tore at her body, flinging entrails and fur over the furnishings as he screamed, roared and sobbed for what they had cost this realm.

Finally, he was too tired to do any more and he sat on his haunches to look at the carnage with growing shame.

Someone was going to have to witness this, clean it up and he knew Violet would insist.

Damn it!

He sighed and looked to his left, knowing she was already there and he transformed, then walked over to her, accepting a hug.

He was still holding her, his face in her hair as he smelt the soothing scent of the outdoors when Jack entered and stood gaping.

"Would you rather I came back later?" Jack asked as he folded his arms and to his shock, Violet started to laugh.

"Don't' be silly" Ianto scolded softly, "She is as a little sister. She is my apprentice there can be no more than that. Besides, she knows full well I belong to you!"

"Sorry" Jack shrugged, "I'm a bit discombobulated at the moment."

"I made a mess" Ianto waved a hand, "So let's call it even."

Now Jack laughed softly, holding out his hand and he swelled as Ianto accepted it, picking his way over body parts with a look of distain.

"I made a big mess."

"I am sorry for your horse" Jack said and Ianto nodded.

"Small compared to your father. They killed him too" Ianto looked back and withheld to urge to spit into the room again.

"Wildfire seems to like you, he is contrary and you are a good match" Jack pointed out and Ianto nodded.

"Your mother was joking about the throne thing, right?" Ianto asked as they strode the halls and guards bowed politely, those who had been knocked back stepping back automatically with a new found respect.

"I think not" Jack warned, "She is most smitten with the idea of matching thrones and if you will not agree to a throne she wants a mantle instead."

"Mantle?" Ianto gasped, the large set of chains and jewels something of old, not worn for centuries.

"Apparently there is one in my family vault" Jack said and laughed at Ianto's scowl, "Come. You would only need wear if at official engagements my love, it is a show of status."

"A collar." Ianto muttered and then rolled his eyes, "Should be more careful, she might get me a leash for you to hold as well."

"Well, if we are talking about that sort of thing, I think I would prefer to be the one tired up my love" Jack whispered naughtily then propelled Ianto into the Throne Room before he could respond and he found Princess Rose launching herself at him.

"Are you OK?" she asked with wide eyes, hugging him and stroking his arms.

"Yes little love" he smiled, kissing her forehead and squeezing gently as she hugged him some more.

"I heard this noise and everyone was running about, it was scary" she sighed.

"It was me having a tantrum I'm afraid" Ianto admitted, "I was so angry."

"I have those and they call me a drama queen!" she huffed.

"Well, as your brother is the king and I shall be his bond mate, I guess it should me be called that" he poked at her and she laughed with glee, immediately taking the anger away from his heart.

"If I were to have a daughter, I would wish her to be a version of you" he whispered into her ear, "You are my beloved little sister."

She squealed with delight as she kissed his cheek and he released her as Jack stepped up with his jealousy on full display, puling Ianto back into his arms.

"Mine!"

"Too bad" she chortled, "He is big enough to go around."

Ianto turned to see Jack's face and burst into peals of laughter that had everyone watching as he slapped at Jack, "She means my personality, she has not seen … that!"

"Oh" Jack said, then blushed.

Ianto grinned and walked over to the throne, placing a hand on an arm as he looked at it, then to its right where he would traditionally sit as a mate.

"I suppose a simple chair, black or a deep red would look OK" he said and Jack clasped his hands with glee, even as his mother did behind him.

"No ornate shit up the back though, it's a chair for me. Not another throne." Ianto said strongly, then turned to see the twin glee.

"When we are wed I shall wear the mantle of office, I shall smile and be polite to guests and I shall only eat those who endanger my family" he said with a straight face and several titters echoed as servants and guards ducked their heads.

The cat was out of the bag now, may as well make light of it.

"I shall flirt with all and sundry, but only touch you!" Jack declared with a flourish, "I shall rule my kingdom, even as I bow to you behind bedroom doors."

"Cariad!" Ianto growled, then snorted with mirth.

"Ianto will be my brother!" Rose joined in, "So I can cuddle him whenever I want!"

"You will be my little sister" Ianto replied, "So I can eat all your suitors."

"NO!" she gasped as Jack roared with glee.

"Your wedding first!" River said firmly, "Then we can celebrate."

"Yes" Ianto smiled as he looked at Jack lovingly, "We celebrate."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto stood regarding himself in the ornate mirror, his robes replaced with a tunic that bore the royal colours, showing the house to which he was marrying.

This time tomorrow he would be walking the halls as The King's Consort.

He brushed the material with his fingertips, still not used to seeing the strong colour and nodded at the seamstress to show his acceptance of her alterations.

The only thing he knew would be hard would be the descending chains, knowing they were simple silver with small dark blue stones to match the royal blue of the realm made it easier, they actually looked delicate and unimposing.

They would look fine over the bright colours or the preferable black.

And the thing he really clung to, he only had to wear them occasionally.

Ianto sighed and straightened his back as if the weight of the world were descending as well as the title, walking slower as he neared the turn back point, not allowed near Jack's cambers until the ceremony.

Blast.

He stood looking down the hallways and sighed, turning to pace some more as he told himself it was not nerves, just his need to roam that caused the restlessness.

"Aye, aye!" Rhys called out as he strode towards him, his own tunic and matching leggings the vermilion red of Andy's House, worn with extreme pride.

"Rhys!" Ianto exclaimed with delight as his oldest friend proudly twirled to show his intended's colours.

"We will have a wee ceremony in a few months, once his father finally cools off" Rhys snorted, "Seems he had a wife all picked out for the poor sod."

Ianto laughed and accepted the clap to his back with good grace, long since used to Rhys' roughhousing manner.

He hoped Jack was faring better than he.

.

.

.

.

Andy frowned as he watched the young King pace.

"How did I get you!" he pouted, "Why can I not be with Ianto, you could have asked for bloody Rhys!"

Jack smiled, "Because I knew he would be all puffed up and slappy. Ianto can handle his roughness better than I. Besides, you are my friend too. Right?"

"Of course!" Andy flopped back on the bed theatrically, "But I want my teddy bear!"

Jack laughed and saw more each day, the man Ianto had counted as a friend so quickly.

"Come on, you know you want to try my crown and it is forbidden out of chambers for another to touch it" Jack grinned, watching Andy sit up with glee.

"Come, before anyone sees" Jack waved a hand and watched Andy prance to stand and wriggle, the crown in Jack's hands lowering. "And I now declare you .. King of all you own!"

"I declare …" Andy said in a falsetto voice, "My people shall have a day of celebrations. Also, all must wear trousers of red, including the women in a sign of respect for my beloved. Also, by decree of the Great Andrew, nobody is allowed the cross their legs with the left leg on top. Dogs are to sleep on the bed and all hair is to be loose flowing. As I say, it shall be so!"

Jack was laughing as Andy pranced and Andy quickly removed the crown as a knock announced a visitor, the Queen entering to catch a glance of Andy as he shot back to return the crown.

"Typical!" she snorted, "And you laugh at us women for trying on each other's jewelry."

"Don't know what you mean, pretty lady" Andy pranced and she laughed along with her son.

"It is almost time my love" she smiled at her son, "Ianto looks so grand in our colours, he was born to be finely dressed."

"His tunic, it does not cover his butt does it?" Jack grimaced and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Stop that!" she scolded, "Not grab-arsing until after the vows!"

"Awwww" Jack flopped on the bed this time, flinging his arms out to grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Come on" Andy patted his belly, "You know you must be first in attendance for the masses."

"As long as nobody else tries a grope" Jack muttered.

"Your derriere is safe my king" Andy said with a theatrical growl as he pretended to look for attackers.

"No me." Jack snorted, "Ianto's ….derriere. That is purely my domain."

"I'm not sure if I needed to hear that" Andy said as he skipped for the door, "EVER!"

Jack laughed again and let his mother adjust his clothing one more time before walking out and to his future.

He couldn't wait to see his beloved and declare his undying love.

.

.

.

.

"Come on buddy" Rhys said softly, throwing an arm around Ianto and squeezing, "It's time. He's walking."

Ianto took a deep breath, then stepped out the door.

His future was waiting for him, and he was not about to let him down.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack stood and watched Ianto enter, swallowing his heart back into his chest as he knew this was the first time most in the room truly saw the man he loved.

The assassin's robes discarded, along with the Fool's disguise, it was pure Ianto who approached.

Ianto's face was glowing and he walked with his head held high, his gaze set firmly on Jack who was now shaking as he saw the beautiful creature stalking him.

Ianto came to meet him and Jack seized his hands, pulling him closer, wanting his warmth.

They embraced as the Druid cleared his throat softly, reminding them that he was not yet started, let along done.

"Sorry" Ianto said softly, "He's impossible to control ya know. Just my big lovely cuddle monster."

The hall erupted with laughter and Ianto realized the Druid and performed an incantation so their voices would carry for the vows.

Jack didn't care, so proud to hear Ianto declaring him as his that he swung to look at those assembled and leaned back with a huge grin as they laughed some more.

"Stop it!" Ianto growled and then groaned as that carried as well.

"See? He's so bossy" Jack said to the Druid with wide eyes, "Do this, do that, eat this, spit that out!"

"JACK!" Ianto gasped with horror as the roof threatened to lift with the screams of amusement.

Finally they settled to business and turned to face each other, as he had hoped, Jack had calmed Ianto as well as himself and they looked into each other's eyes … and were lost.

"Ianto." Jack began. "You are my protector, my confidant, my friend. You are the warmth on a cold night, my shelter in a storm and my sunshine in the morn."

"Jack" Ianto grinned, "You are my Cariad, my friend and my King. You are the reason that I shine. As long as you are in my arms, I will fight until the least beat of my heart, for it only beats for you."

The Druid raised his hand, declaring them bonded and as Queen River stepped forward to lower the Chain of Office the place roared its approval.

"Thank you" she said to Ianto, "For taking him."

"Thank you" he retuned, "For accepting me."

Complete.

Jack turned to the crowd, "To all of you here, both inside the keep and waiting for news in the outer lands, I wish you peace, love and warmth. For I have these things now, until my dying day!"

"And beyond" Ianto added forcefully, "For I shall follow you my love, without hesitation beyond the mountain's veil."

Queen River turned away as her tears flowed for her son, his arms full of handsome Assassin as he lifted Ianto and swung him, then kissed him with as much passion as he knew Ianto would allow in public.

Well …

OK.

Maybe a bit more.

Maybe the hands clasping butt cheeks was a bit much too but Ianto could do little to stop him.

He is the King after all.

The feast was wondrous, Ianto and Jack walking out into the keep and fields where the common folk were shocked to find food coming out so they might all feast together and word quickly spread that the Good King Jack and his Consort had feasted with their kingdom, declaring all present as their family this day.

Jacks' throne was carried out, followed by a smaller, more sedate version and Ianto growled softly as he saw gold filigree along the back's top and Jack smiled as he watched his face.

Ianto sat gingerly as people waited to give their congratulations and he watched them file past, rising on more than one occasion to touch a pregnant woman's belly for luck or so an elderly lady didn't need to look up, each time unwittingly reinforcing the rumors of his good nature.

Jack watched and preened as he saw heads nodding their approval of this soft spoken man, his gentle hands and kind heart.

Princess Rose then went to talk to them and folded into Ianto's lap without a second thought, he reminded her so much of her dear father and he held her against him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

She was a pretty young woman and Ianto knew suitors were already starting to send favors, it didn't hurt for them to see that she had another protector now, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

Violet stayed quietly in the background until the band began to play and to Ianto's delight she accepted an invitation to dance from the Prince and Gray looked proud as she took his arm.

The two men looked at each other and shared a smile as Gray showed his intent.

Seems another member of the royal house was looking to mate with a Rider.

And they couldn't approve more!

It was late before they could gracefully depart, Jack's wandering hands being more obvious as the wine flowed and on more than one occasion Ianto had openly chastised him amid titters.

As Ianto bowed and led his husband … huh … husband … can't say that without a little, ya know … sigh … anyway they made their way to Jack's chambers and finally closed the doors.

Alone at last.

Together.


	14. Chapter 14

14

 **SMUT ALERT**

Jack let out a long breath as his tongue danced against Ianto's. His dick throbbed as his tongue went in a lazy circle. He paused and Ianto returned the favour. Back and forth they went gently sucking while tasting their mixed excitement.

Ianto pulled back and Jack leaned forward kissing at air. Ianto's rich almost musical voice spoke. "So… Prognosis? Too tired or not?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and grinned. "I'm pretty sure, but can we run further tests just to be safe?"

His eyebrow rose as his fingers slid down Ianto's chest and then toward his arse, sliding inside his leggings.

"Oh? And what does the King want to do?" Ianto asked with humour in his voice.

"If you're sure, we can do it. After all, a good King takes his subjects wishes into consideration." His finger glanced against the edge of Ianto' hole and then withdrew. Those pert arse cheeks clenched in disappointment.

Ianto nodded. "Thank you my King… for considering my _needs_."

Jack's hands went to his tight white pants, and he pulled at his buckle. All the while, he never took his eyes off Ianto. His constant stare was incredibly hot. Ianto's dick certainly thought so. He pushed his pants down until he stretched over his muscles. He was already wet and sticky and it seeped through.

Ianto took in a big inhale and smelled his pre-cum arousal as his waistband ran over the end of his wet dick and he pulled down his underwear.

Ianto bit his lip and just took in the sight of his long thick cock.

Jack's hand went around his dick and he rocked back and for as he stared Ianto down. He kicked off the pants and shoes with his feet then walked over to straddle Ianto on the bed.

"Kiss it."

Ianto did and tasted salty and spicy at the same time. Ianto ran his tongue ran around it as best he could and he followed the thickest engorged veins until he kissed his head again.

Ianto's arse muscles clenched in anticipation as Jack walked over to the cabinet to get the clear lube and his dick bobbed up and down with each step. His cock was magnificent but so was the rest of him. He looked at Ianto and took a breath, "Are you sure? We have time to …"

"No! I want us to complete the bond!" Ianto said, the raw need in his voice making Jack's dick bob eagerly as Ianto struggled from his own clothing.

Jack slathered up his hand and spread the cool liquid between Ianto's arse cheeks as they kissed languidly on the bed. Back and forth he went all around his hole and deep inside.

Ianto pushed toward him and whispered. "Sweet Goddess."

Jack let out a low guttural laugh and worked the liquid in and out until Ianto was soaked.

"Even though you've been a bad boy, it's good to use lots of lube." His finger pressed hard. "Wouldn't want to hurt you… well more than you like."

Ianto took in a deep breath. If it was possible to come from just his words, Ianto would have. Judging from the throbbing in his dick, he almost did. A bead of liquid pooled at the end of Ianto's cock and Jack grinned when he noticed. His eyebrow rose. "Excellent results."

He pulled his finger out and lifted up his lube covered hand. He shook his head.

"I used too much lube, and the towel is all the way over there." His head furrowed in mock concentration. "Perhaps there's another way to relieve all this excess lube?"

His hand ran along Ianto's already wet balls and then up his shaft and Ianto jerked back and yelled loudly. To say it felt good was an understatement.

Ianto's hands balled into tight fists as Jack smeared the remaining lube onto Ianto's dick and balls.

Jack shimmied back and forth while he found the perfect spot. He leaned forward, and he slid his cock between Ianto's arse cheeks, now they were both breathing heavily and Ianto knew he was purring with the pleasure but he couldn't stop pushing back against him for more.

Jack pushed against Ianto's hole and kept the pressure up as he slid in, and he pushed forward another inch. Ianto's mouth opened wide in a silent scream as he arched his head back.

Jack pressed forward ignoring the low guttural growl that escaped from Ianto's throat. Just when Ianto couldn't take anymore, his balls pressed against Jack's and their lubed sacks rubbed against each other.

It felt great – even as it hurt.

Jack started to move his hips as they both cried out, then he sped up his tempo but still took time to pause between every jerk of his cock. Every time he withdrew, he kept an inch of his engorged cock just in and Ianto's muscles clenched around him perhaps in fear he might leave.

Judging from the throbs and his swollen cock, Ianto knew it wouldn't be long.

Jack shirted his knees and their position changed again. Ianto's eyes widened just like his mouth and he let out a low guttural moan as Jack hit _something_ deep inside.

Ianto gasped "What the hell is that?"

He winked. "That's your prostate."

Ianto let out a low breath and his cock throbbed out every time Jack hit it. It hurt – yet didn't. It felt like a pleasurable bruise. _Maybe I like pain?_ Right now Ianto couldn't tell but he knew he liked it. A bead of pre-cum pooled and dripped down his cock.

 _So close._

He sped up, and Ianto shook back and forth his voice was low and guttural when he spoke. "Oh fuck me…"

Jack panted hard and wiped away a bead of sweat before smiling. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Between his quick pants, Jack spoke. "Ready to come?"

Ianto nodded fast.

"Good. Me too!" Jack's still slick hand went around Ianto's cock and he jerked up along the shaft. He

gripped tight but with all the lube along Ianto's dick it just slid back and forth. He squeezed extra hard whenever he went around the tip.

Ianto's shoulders tensed and he screamed. "Oh God. I'm about to –"

Ianto couldn't see from the sweet whiteout of pleasure but he felt every quick shot as it travelled up through and out his cock, his teeth grinding with every painfully pleasurable spurt. Several ropes of hot sticky cum landed on his stomach and a few even travelled to his chest.

Somewhere in the dreamy delirium he heard King Jack's deep guttural shout as he buried himself deep with his arse. He pushed against him hard and he filled him with a knowing warm wetness.

Ianto clenched hard around him and milked him of every drop of his wet warm spunk. His hand went up and down on Ianto's cock quickly. The bed squeaked and then increased in volume as he resumed his hard anal pounding. With the extra cum in Ianto's arse, every jerk of his cock filled the room with obscene squishing sounds that echo backed and forth.

He continued to pound away for at least another minute. When he finished, he buried himself all the way and panted while he leaned over Ianto's stomach and kissed him with every ounce of strength he had left.

As he collapsed onto Ianto and lay in his arms the Druid smiled and left his post by the doors.

It was done.

They were one.


	15. Chapter 15

15

It was two days later that Princess Rose came looking for them, missing Ianto's soft voice and her brother's smile at the table.

She knocked nervously and got a soft 'enter' in reply.

Ianto was sitting up in the bed and he looked surprised but pleased to see her, opening his arms as she ran for a hug.

"What happened" she demanded as she placed her hands over the stark bruises and Ianto laughed as he soothed her.

"Jack's fingers, don't worry sweetling, we were roughhousing, that's all" he assured her.

"Rose?" Jack left the bathing room and was glad he had pulled on the robe Ianto had insisted on.

"Are you coming down to Tea? Bad enough you have been ignoring me so long" she pouted and Ianto laughed softly as he looked at his Cariad and raised an eyebrow in question.

 _They did that._

 _Spoke silently._

"Yes, we shall bathe and dress, coming down soon" he promised her and she kissed Ianto then ran to her brother for one as well.

"You smell funky" she accused and Jack laughed as he motioned to the bathing room and the bath waiting within.

"Violet drew us a bath, bossy" he laughed, "We will be down before serving begins."

"She will be much worse now we are bonded" Ianto laughed softly, "We are both hers now."

"She thinks so," Jack agreed happily, "But as long as she knows you are mine, we can survive."

Ianto hummed as Jack leaned in for a kiss, that wonderful deep purr starting that made Jack's stomach clench and his balls tighten.

He wondered how it would feel in water, balls deep with the purr making the water shimmer against their skin.

Time to find out.

.

.

.

.

They entered and sat, Ianto kissing Rose's head as he passed her and the Queen looked at them with delight as she noted the glow on both faces.

The guests still enjoying the hospitality of the royal castle were enamored with the couple.

A pure bond, for certain.

Ianto was soon talking and laughing with the table as everyone enjoyed the polite young man and Jack was unusually quiet, preferring to rest his chin on the heel of his hand as he looked adoringly at his beloved.

Occasionally Ianto would turn to include him and smile, leaning in for a gentle kiss and whispered affections before continuing the conversations.

All who witnessed the two were left in no doubt that not only had they bonded, it was a true bond ordained by the gods.

Gray cleared his throat as Violet leaned over to fill his goblet and asked her softly if she was free for a ride after the meal to check the wheat fields.

Her open smile was lovely to see, as was his soft blush of delight.

Ianto nodded his approval as Jack grinned.

"So, your majesties, what of your future plans?" Lord Higgins asked, his portly belly making him rock back to speak.

"I will bond more" Jack said flatly, then looked at the frown Ianto threw his way, "Er. Sorry. I wish to spend more time with my beloved, then we will discuss the castle and its future. I think my wing needs an upgrade and as it is now Ianto's quarters as well, he should have a say."

Ianto looked at him with surprise, then smiled softly, "Thank you Cariad."

"I want you to be comfortable" Jack pouted, "I know you wish to keep your personal quarters but I would like you to feel like this is all yours now."

"As long as I have you, I have the worlds" Ianto said softly and the queen looked away as she felt tears forming.

Jack shone with joy as he reached for Ianto's hand and was rewarded with a soft squeeze.

Ianto was right.

Everything was at his fingertips.

.

.

.

.

And so ends Act II

Thank you for reading.


End file.
